secretworldagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Azeck
Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Devin's characters Background Azeck was born into a lower class family of scavengers. For most of his youth he searched the desert planet for metals to trade for food or money. Soon after years of searching, Azeck found a rare sword from a previous Manyamen war that ended hundreds of years ago. He began training in the night and was able to possess great strengths in fighting. Azeck began competing in to the death matches for higher classes and royality amusement and won every single match. He was recruited shortly after by the Nylolms military. Rumors of war worried the young warrior but feelings faded with new once he had met Princess Neytiri of the Nylolms. The two became very close to where both began to develop romantic feelings for one another. War broke out between four other species and Azeck was finally defeated by a large group of enemies in a ambush. He was kidnapped and forced to work as a slave for those that he was meant to destroy. Years had passed where Azeck was forced to work in the harsh desert without water or food. He was beaten and whipped when he had passed out from exhaustion. After five years of being a slave, a rage had appeared in Azeck that unleashed a power. Azeck went into a demonic state where his entire being had turned black and his strength was enhanced to where he was able to escape the slowly ending war. Azeck returned to Nylolms homeland and to Princess Neytiri. He had learned that she became their Priestess and vowed love to the Gods yet she loved Azeck as well. Princess Neytiri became unfaithful to the gods and gave her virginity to the the warrior. They were caught in the act by the King and the Queen and the King claimed that Azeck had raped his daughter, the Priestess of their species. Neytiri and Azeck would then secretly leave their planet and attempt to find sanctum on Earth. Powers, and Abilities Durability Azeck's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Enhanced Strength He has incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the Nylolms, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Azeck can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Rage form Azeck can channel violent rage through his body and soul to gain a new form empowered by his anger. The corruption usually manifests as burning the body/appearance of Azeck and grants improved versions of his original abilities as well as gaining new abilities that reflect Azeck's wrath. Azeck is invariably driven incurably enraged, although he may be able to control himself enough to pass as normal, but given enough time Azeck may regain full control. Azeck's source of power may be his own rage and/or the rage surrounding him, possibly including vast areas, including the whole world. Personality Azeck is a born warrior, and most of his skills lie in the area of martial expertise. He has little interest in politics and court intrigue; by his own admission, Azeck only feels truly alive when fighting, being near Neytiri or making love. Azeck comes across as arrogant, amoral, and dishonorable Appearance Azeck dresses in gold, white and red, like any member of the Nylolms species. When needing to be reminded of who he truly is, Azeck will wear his distinctive armor, gold-plated, with a dragon like creature helm. He is considered to be extremely handsome, his tall frame complemented with comely features and "a smile that cut like a knife"; Relationships Princess Neytiri Azeck had fallen for the Princess just before war and believed that life would mean nothing without her. He thought of only Neytiri during his time as a slave and refused to come to terms that she had moved on without him. When he escaped his captures, Azeck returned to Neytiri and admitted love. The two refuse to live without one another and prove this by running away to another planet with each other. Headcanons